WarLord (God)
WarLord is the God of War. History uyfuiyf Personality dhererherh Powers and Abilities ''The following powers and abilities, listed under Standard Powers, WarLord will have everywhere and anytime. '' Standard Powers: WarLord's strength is equal to DocGod (God)'s strength. He is strong enough to hold his own against DocGod and is said to be strong enough to defeat an army who are his size. Thanks to his Golden Armor WarLord posseses extreme high durability. It is said that his armor is almost indestructible and impenetrable that even DocGod can't destroy it. As such he can take on any attack, physical and special. In addition to his Golden Armor WarLord also posseses his trademark Golden Cannon and Golden Shield. His Cannon is said to be a weapon capable of disturbing the whole universe. And his Shield is said to be capable of enduring a supernova at close range. WarLord is highly intellect. His intellect is only surpassed by none other than DocGod (God) making him the second smartest being in the universe. Using his intellect he is capable of creating strategies and plan several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like he can see into the future. He is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect. Like the other Gods, WarLord is immortal. He can never die as long as he wants to. There are no possible means that he can be killed, however there are ways to defeat him. WarLord posseses 2 powerful rockets that are capable of demolishing the population of Europe. He can also fly. WarLord is empowered by all forms of conflict, including war. The more people that are at war with each other, the more powerful he becomes. It is said that if the whole world is at war at the same time, he could destroy the barrier of the God Realm, which renders him to enter Earth and become the most powerful being in the universe. WarLord is also strengthened by anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether that be his own or that of those around him. WarLord is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understands his enemies strategy, he is able to find their flaws and weaknesses and take them down with little effort. WarLord is unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. He can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with his individual method of close quarter combat. Also he only needs to pick up a weapon before he instantly becomes proficient in it. Permission: ''WarLord can only do the following things if all the other Gods agree he can do. However this only works in the God Realm which he cannot exit if he doesn't have permission to exit. '' WarLord has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how he progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. WarLord is, naturally, extremely skilled in all form of fights, weapons and both strategies and tactics as well as statistics of war. He can start conflicts by influencing people or events, rise their personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. WarLord has the incredible power to invoke war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power he has full control over the city or continent that is in war and chaos at the time. Special Powers Her signature attacks are: *Golden Cannon: WarLord's cannon generates immense energy and it fires an immensly, powerful golden blast from his cannon to the opponent. *Golden Shield: WarLord holds his golden shield in front of him and it starts to glow golden. Then the shield forms a golden forcefield around WarLord, protecting him from all incoming attacks. Weakness/Resistance WarLord is extremely big and will destroy pretty much everything should he fall. WarLord's Armor is almost indestructible and impenetrable. Even DocGod can't destroy it. When WarLord's leg tubes are abrupt he will be unable to fly. Trivia rtherth Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Large PowerForms Category:Power Forms Category:Villains Category:PowerForm Villains